


As Beautiful on the Inside as She is on the Outside

by The_Marvellous_Magical_M



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff???....I guess???, Not smut...i know that much, Thirteen/Reader oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Magical_M/pseuds/The_Marvellous_Magical_M
Summary: Just a bunch of scenarios where you hang with the Doctor and maybe you kiss in one of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are completely my own. I’m sorry that the pieces don’t seem to flow either...but I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Wannbe Stormtrooper Shoots me in the Hand and I Flirt with Yaz a Little Bit

“Excuse me! What’re you doing!” You heard over your shoulder one day, just as you’d popped down your brush. You’d spun around to see a blonde woman in a coat and suspenders approaching you, followed by three others.

“Uhh, I’m just giving this beautiful box a paint.” You’d said as if it were obvious. It was your job and you are at work after all.

“Why you doing that? That box is mine. She doesn’t need a paint.” The blonde said, looking at you a little suspiciously, pointing a bleeping device at you before looking over her box.

“I didn’t break it or anything. I just assumed it’d been left here because they wanted her touched up.” You gave it smile. You really did think it was a beautiful piece. The blonde popped her head around from the side.

“How’d you know it’s a woman?”

“All the best things are.” You shrug and take your paint can over to your work bench. You’d dealt with people like this before. Designers who were really particular about their set or props. This woman didn’t seem like a designer though, in fact none of them looked like they worked here. Wiping your hands on your overalls you turn back to the group to find they’re gone, except now the door to the police box is open slightly. Going over you nudge it oven slightly.

“Doc I’m sure she didn’t mean any harm by giving it a lick a paint. You did park in what looks like her workshop.” The older looking of the four said. You walked further in and you could feel your jaw slackening.

“What if she’s an alien who’s done something to it? Rigged her to explode or something?” The younger bloke whispered. You were only half paying attention now. As you stared around.

“Mmmm, sonic says she’s just an average human.” The blonde scrunched her face, finally noticing your presence. She ran over to you, skidding to a stop all swooshing cape and hands on hips.

“How’d you get in here?”

“Door was open and I wanted to know how you all fit inside.” You replied rather lamely, finally looking at her.

“Well, i suppose you may as well say it. Everybody does.” She sighs, though a smile comes to her face as she does a dramatic turn.

“She’s just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside.” You say, and the blondes jaw drops. Clearly that wasn’t exactly what everybody says.

“That’s the Doctor. I’m Yaz and that’s Ryan and Graham.” The other girl approaches, holding out a hand. You shake it and wave at the other two.

“Nice to meet you all. I’m (Y/N).”

“Sorry about before. I’m just very protective of my TARDIS so when I saw you messing about I got a bit protective because she’s very special to me.” The Doctor smiled apologetically.

“Apology accepted. I get it. No worries.” You smile.”

“Anyways, I better be off. Gotta get back to work.” You smile and make your way to the door. The Doctor follows you and sees you out.

“Uhh, thanks for the paint job. She really loves it, and so do I.” The Doc nods.

“Nothing to it. She’s a natural beauty - I just enhanced her features with a little make up is all.” You pat the TARDIS and see the little light on top flash.

“In any case I -” She’s cut off as you hear what sounds like a sci-fi gun sound and then feel an almost blindingly searing pain in your hand. You turn around to look and almost laugh at the ridiculous costume. The Doctor grabs your shirt and pulls you into the box, closing the door behind you both. You crouch over, cradling your hand as hot tears stream from your face.

“Don’t wreck my props, a-holes!” You yell through the door and gritted teeth.

“Yaz! Take (Y/N) to the medical bay! I’ll be along in a second once we’re in the vortex.” Yaz nods and you follow her, your eyes clouding over as the pain becomes almost unbearable.

“The polite thing to do would be to buy me dinner first.” You joke as she practically throws you onto bed. She smiles and shakes her head, sending you a look.

“When your hand recovers, maybe I will.” She rummages the drawers.

“Think I’ll get lucky do you?” You wiggle your eyebrows, forgetting for a moment you’re pretty sure you’ve just been shot by a low budget stormtrooper.

“Oi! Watch yourself,” She punches you in the arm. “I happen to be a police officer.”

“I can dig a woman in uniform.” You laugh as she punches you slightly harder.

“Don’t make me arrest you.”

“Is that a promise, Officer Yaz?” Again she punches you and you decide you like her. You’d be great friends if you’d met under different circumstances, instead of here in what looks like the set of a sci-fi show after having been shot by some sort of Boba Fett wannabe. The Doc rushes into the room and heads straight for a set of cupboards...or was it straight...either she was swaying or your vision was, and to be honest your bets weren’t on the Doc being a bit wobbly on her feet. She came over and you saw as she poured gold glitter on your hand. You expected it to hurt but surprisingly it didn’t. In fact your previous pain stopped instantly.

 

“You should be calling yourself Miracle worker, not Doctor!” You say with a lopsided smile.

“Don’t say that, you’ll give her a bigger head than the TARDIS can hold.” Yaz chuckled.

“Will my hand be okay Doc? Only, Yaz and I have got a date later and I wanna be at my best.” You wink, and receive another punch.

“Oh...” The Docs face falls slightly as she looks between you both. “Uhh....well I mean yeah...it’ll uhh...it’ll be fine in no time and then you can...date...and stuff....”

“She’s joking Doc.” Yaz adds, and the Doctor seems to become a lot less flustered.

“Ohhhh....ha ha ha...yeah....I definitely recognised the comedy in that...”

You and Yaz share a look before you both start laughing. This Doctor is such a character.

 

“You should get some rest (Y/N). We’ll wake you when we’re on the next planet.” The Doc pats your shoulder and she and Yaz both leave. You didn’t really have time to register that sentence before your eyes fell heavy and your succumbed to a deep sleep.

 

That was the beginning of your adventures with the Doc. Certainly not the last time you’ve ever been shot but you suddenly remember that you and Yaz haven’t been on your date yet. Maybe you’ll bring it up later, see if it still gets you a punch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Allonsy? No...Geronimo?...Still No!

 

The Doctor and her team had warmed to you quite quickly. You hadn’t tried to insert yourself into it, and you never felt jealous or out of place when they made references to things that had happened in the past. You loved all the new planets and adventures. You didn’t always travel with team. The Doctor would drop you home when you asked, and would pick you up when you called. You had a life on earth that you loved, and you weren’t quite ready to give that up completely.

One of your favourite things about travelling was the TARDIS. She’s was the most beautiful machine you’d ever encountered and if you were going to travel in this sentient ship then you were going to take the time to understand her. First you went to the library and asked her for every book she had on TARDIS’ and Timelord technology. She’d obliged and it had taken you weeks to get through them all. Once you were happy with that, she started teaching you how to communicate with her. She said it was easiest to learn in the console room because that’s where she’s the easiest to notice. Once you understand, then you can move around her corridors no problem. That had taken a while too, and the Doctor would often catch you sitting on the floor, reading a book and talking to the TARDIS. “Blue” you had started calling her. That made the Doctor smile. Very few people took the time to get to know the TARDIS as she herself did, and she was glad you’d made the effort. It was also nice to be able to have someone to share the TARDIS’ jokes with. She had quite a dry sense of humour but no one but her ever heard it. Now though, you would laugh as well.

Next up, the TARDIS let you tinker. She created a fake console room so you could look around the wiring without hurting her and she would run simulations so you could fix things or rewire something for whatever situation may arise. You loved those. You especially loved being able to jump in and help the Doctor when she needed it. It made her solutions happen a lot quicker.

“That’s fifteen seconds faster than last time! Well done (Y/N)!” She’d beamed as she high fived you.

The last thing you learned was how to fly her. You’d only been at it a week in your mock-console room when the Doctor found you.

“What’s going on here?” She waltzed in, looking around at everything.

“The TARDIS is teaching me her controls.” You smiled, flicking a lever only to receive a loud alarm noise from the TARDIS. You flicked it back down and apologised.

“Sorry blue...”

“wha...that’s...where were my lessons huh?” The Doctor asked incredulously. The TARDIS made some noises, making you laugh.

“I never asked? Pfft! I could already fly you anyway” more noises.

“I can too fly you!” Flashy lights.

“It’s because you’re so stubborn! You just do what ever want!” A few beeps and whirrs.

“Pot calling kettle - ha!” She scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Alright you two!” You intervened, as much as you were enjoying this little lovers tiff, it was cutting into your learning time.

“Doc, why don’t you teach me how to fly then, hmm?” You ask, and you can see the TARDIS is going to butt in when you send her a look and she understands.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I would love to learn from you - I just figured you were probably too busy doing important stuff.” You shrug.

“Really?” She looks at your through her veil of hair and you smile, taking her hand and leading you to your mock-console.

“Really really.” You nod and she smiles, grabbing a lever.

“Alrighty then! Allonsy!” She yells as she flicks it and then scrunches her face.

“Nope...no...i don’t...i don’t say that anymore...” she shakes her head but moves on.

“Alright Blue! Give us our destination and we’ll try our best to get there!” You say and read the little bit of psychic paper she gave you.

“30,009,876 -Callax City, in the Flaxamillion Quandrant, Furiodyssy Galaxy...” You read aloud as best you can, noticing the Doctor laugh at your mispronunciation.

“I haven’t heard of half of those.” You sigh and look to the Doc, who’s already moved to the first time segment of the console.

“But I have, so -” she puts her foot on the pedal to release a biscuit and takes a bite. “Geronimo!” She says enthusiastically before again scrunching her face.

“Uhh....nope....that’s not happening either....” you laugh and turn the hour glass. It’s always better to set the time before the place. That way you can’t accidentally find yourself half in a wall or something.

You and the Doctor basically dance around each other, sharing smiles and looks and often brushing against each other or pulling the same lever. Often times she would disregard space altogether and just lean over you from behind like one of those classic romcom tropes.

You did that for what felt like hours until the TARDIS told you both that she’d actually landed at your destination. Both loathe to end this moment you look at each other one last time before you both head out to the actual console room to meet the others.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pizza Dough is Easy, and Probably the Most Complicated Part of the Pizza

 

You’re walking past the kitchen when you hear a crash and what sound like a bunch of explicatives in another language. Opening the door slightly you see the place is an absolute mess from floor to ceiling. The stove top looks like several things have caught fire, the sink is over flowing with mucky water, the benches are stacked to the ceiling with dishes, and the table and floor are covered in what you assume is meant to be dishes but mostly look like living entities, revolved from sewer scum. But not the nice kind like you’ve met, a terrible kind that you’d find on earth. The last thing you notice is the Doc, lying on the floor in a puddle of some sort of vegetably red sauce, her eyes closed and clothes completely covered in various things. It looks like she even tried to make a sauce angel. Bending down you shake her shoulder.

“You okay, Doc?” You ask and she jumps up, knocking you over and slipping in the sauce to end up on her face.

“(Y/N)! Sorry! I was just uhh...taking a break...” She shrugs, getting up and trying to wipe the sauce off your face, which of course got more sauce on you because it was all over her hands.

“It’s okay. It’s just a little sauce.” You smile and help her stand.

“Tell you what, why don’t you go clean yourself up and meet me back here and I’ll teach you how to cook one of the five dishes I know how to make?” You ask, and she smiles.

“Really?” She wipes her chin.

“Of course, but go clean up first.” She nods and makes her way out of the kitchen. You look around and sigh at the mess.

“I’m gonna need a hand with this one, Blue.” She makes a noise but you know she’ll help and between the two of you you get it done quick enough that you can go and quickly change your own clothes, and you’re getting out the ingredients by the time the Doctor returns.

“Wow! Did you clean this all by yourself?” She looks around. Impressed.

“Blue did most of the work.” You smile and you can feel the TARDIS beaming.

“Okay, I’m ready for my lesson.” The Doc rolls up her sleeves, and you slip and apron on her.

“First things first - an apron will minimise the amount of things you get on your clothes.”

“Right! Got it! Apron on!” She nods.

“I’ve decided on pizza, because dough is super easy to make and is probably the most complicated part.” The Doc nods and you go about taking her through each step, which she follows to the letter with the most adorable look of determination you’ve ever seen.

“Alright, while we let that rise, why don’t you go ask the others what they like on their pizzas and we’ll make slightly smaller ones so everyone can have one each.” She nods and basically runs out the door in excitement.

“You’ll remember the orders won’t you Blue? The Doc won’t forget but she might embellish because of what she thinks people will like.” The TARDIS nods in her way and you start making up a pizza sauce.

When the Doc comes back, as predicted, she has a million different ideas on what to put on every bodies pizza but you manage to talk her into putting on just what they asked for. You prep everything and let her do the construction because she looks like a child on Christmas morning doing that, and it’s a great feeling knowing you’ve helped put that look on her face. When they’re done, she beams at you. Thank goodness you remembered to preheat the oven because you’re not sure she could’ve taken that anticipation.

You pop them in and she sits and watched them the entire time. You clean up and say “not yet” to every one of her “are they done yet?” Until finally -

“Alright, they’re done.” You say and with her minted ands she takes them out and puts them on the boards you’ve placed around the table. They smell great.

“We did it (Y/N)!” She smiles and hugs you tightly. You hug her back with a laugh. When You pull back you notice she has a piece of dough in her hair and some sauce on her cheek. So in one fluid motion you pick out the dough and wipe her cheek with your thumb. She freezes at the contact for a moment before smiling.

“I bet they’re going to taste great!” You say to break the tension.

“Great? These are going to be the best pizzas ever made in the entire universe! Which is something I’m probably qualified to say as I have had pizzas in every galaxy.” You laugh as the others enter.

“This smells great, I’m starving!” Graham says as he sits at his pizza.

“We’ve made more so eat as much as you want.” You say. You’ve learned to cook for fifty as Ryan and the Doctor always end up in some sort of eating competition.

“Bet I can eat more pizzas than you.” He challenges, but the Doctor only smirks.

“Mate, I’ve been eating since before you were born. You’ll never beat me.” She taunts back, somehow having managed to stuff down one slice already. You look at Yaz who’s also rolling her eyes as you both sit and enter conversation. Laughing at the other two every few minutes, every time they try and attempt some weak trash talk


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I’d Also Love Some Not in a Bottle, Unscented Air

 

Yaz stumbles back to your table and sits down next to you with a deep breath but there’s a smile on her face as she slips off the silver heels she’d been wearing to rub at her feet.

“Great party - those Tentaculons are a bit handsy though. Who could possibly need eight arms?” She laughs and takes a massive gulp of water.

“My feet hurt a bit as well, but the shoes came in handy when I met that Gialteekee woman. Would never work out though - i mean six foot i could introduce to my parents - but twenty-two feet? That’s pushing reality a bit....though mum did see those giant spiders so maybe....” she broke off in thought.

“Glad I wore these then.” You stick out your leg to show a pair of plain white boat shoes. You’d thought about wearing a dress but decided to go with a nice set of patchwork slacks that were different pastel colours, a tux shirt with a pink bow tie which was hung loosely around your neck having been undone once the dancing started and it’s sleeved rolled up to stave off some of the heat, and a long pastel pink fluffy jacket sort of thing which was now draped over the back of your chair.

“Where are the others?” Yaz asked, looking around.

“Graham went to check out the gambling part since the Doc gave him unlimited credits, and Ryan and the Doc went to the buffet to dare each other to eat weird food combinations.” Yaz laughed at that last part.

“I’m gonna head back out, you wanna come?” She asked.

“I’m gonna go get another drink then I’ll come find you.” She nodded and made her way back onto the dance floor. You thought briefly about making a ‘use protection’ joke but decided against that. Reaching the bar you order your drink and notice the Doctor and Ryan practically crawling out of the buffet, both holding their stomachs. Each one looking like they were trying not to puke, though the Docs face looked like it was grimacing slightly less which probably means she won.

“I am never eating that green slime stuff again...” He breathed out.

“Yeah, it takes a few goes to be able to stomach that one. That’s why I suggested it last.” The Doc nodded. Grabbing your drink you head over to them.

“What was it anyway?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” She was making a scrunch’s face when she noticed you walking towards them. She was wearing a beautiful fuchsia dress. Something a celebrity might wear to one of their fancy award show nights.

“I think I’m gonna go find Graham and chill out for a bit.” Ryan gave you a small salute as he waddled away.

“Did you win?” You ask and she smiles.

“Course I did! The young lads not beat me yet! My stomach works just like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside.” She gives it an exaggerated pat.

“Still have room enough to dance? Or does grandma need a nanna nap?” You give her a cheeky grin and side step the slap to the arm she was about to give you.

“Oi you! What ever happened to respecting your elders, hmm?”

“So...that dance?”

“I’d love to.” She nods, and you take her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Within a few seconds you find yourself almost wheezing with laughter as you discover that the Doctor is a terrible dancer. It’s comical how awkwardly her body moves, but you think it’s brilliant and see the slight embarrassment on her cheeks so to reassure her you make your dance moves far worse and far more outrageous, so she laughs too, and pretty soon you’re both laughing and having a ball and looking completely ridiculous. At least - it would be on earth - but here at this party, everyone seems to like your moves and soon everybody’s like you both.

“I’m gonna go grab some air!” You yell over the music.

“Oh! I’ll have a bottle! I love air! Can I get a flavoured one? Like Summer Breeze or...oh! How about popcorn! I love popcorn! Whoever thought of putting corn in the fire was a genius. Actually...I’ve just remembered that popcorn was slightly my fault...” You chuckle.

“I meant I’m gonna go out on the balcony for a bit but I’ll pick you one up on my way back?”

“Yeah, thought you meant that...i was just joking. I’ll come with! I’d also love some not in a bottle, unscented air. I love it! Wish i could have it all the time. Not that I can’t have it all the time because in most places it’s free, but there are some places and times in the universe when it isn’t free like-” you just grab her hand and lead her out while she rambles off on her tangent. You like listening them.You pick up your jacket on the way out, not knowing how cold it was gonna be. Usually you’re pretty good with the cold, but you can’t be too careful on an alien planet.

Looking out over the balcony the city lights are beautiful. You’re currently in the largest casino in the universe. It’s basically what Vegas would be if it was an entire planet, had five moons and catered to almost every species in the entire universe. Hotels, casino’s, buffets and shows. That’s why you’d all come. The Doc had wanted to show you one of the universes best magic shows and it had not disappointed. Then afterwards you’d all decided to pick a hotel to stay in and check out its night life - which it was eternally night on this planet and you just slept whenever you needed it.

Looking at the Doc you notice her shiver and you drape your jacket over her shoulders. She gives you an appreciative smile and looks back out, stepping closer to you so that your arms are pressed against one another.

 

“Thanks Doc.” You say after a moment of silence, turning your head to face her.

“I didn’t give you my coat. Did you want your coat back? Were we supposed to exchange coats? I swear I didn’t know. I’m always getting confused by human traditions.” She shrugged.

“No Doc, forget the coat.” The roll your eyes.

“Alright, consider the coat forgotten. Coat? What coat? What even is a coat? If you mean Goat, then I could help you but a Coat? Nope, never heard of that. Funny word- Coat. Sounds made up.”

“All words are made up, Doc.” You wink and she sighs, finally feeling like she didn’t have to fill the silence.

“I just meant...for everything. I know I don’t travel with you all the time but...the things I’ve seen. There’s probably billions of beings out there who haven’t seen the things I’ve seen, been to the places I’ve been. My mum never my home town let alone seeing another planet. So I’m just...thanks.” You smile and lean in to kiss her cheek, which you feel warm slightly under your lips.

 “Alright, Doc,” you pull away. “Let’s get ourselves a couple of bottles of their best air - though we aren’t going to just get popcorn. We’ll splash out and get the carnival bottle. Little more expensive but worth it for the entire carnival food experience. Then we’re gonna dance until we drop and then head back to our rooms and sleep for the next two weeks. Sound like a plan?”

“Brilliant plan (Y/N)! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that? Who wants just popcorn when you can have fairy floss and chips and hotdogs and sweets and burgers as well? Genius (Y/N)!” She smiles and once again you’re dragging her back inside to drop your coat, get your air and dance the night away.

 It’s not until several hours later and several bottles of air (which does can in fact make you drunk) on the Doc’s part that you stumble back to your rooms. You’d all gotten seperate ones despite the Doctor wanting to get one with bunk beds. She can barely hold her room key as she struggles to get through her door, deciding to try her sonic but without realising she just pulled out a glow stick and was making the buzzing noise herself.

“With me Doc.” You laugh as you hold the door open for her to follow you through. She stumbles over and gives you what was probably meant to be a seductive look as she passes. You roll your eyes and shut the door, getting her a drink of water from the fridge and mixing hangover nanos into it. You know first hand how helpful these little buggers can be.

“Are we going to sleep together now?” She says, flopping down on the bed. Leaning back on her elbows.

“In a sense.” You reply, handing her the water. She takes it and downs it in one go.

“Do you love me, (Y/N)?” Her eyes looked almost sober. If only her body language could say the same thing.

“I do, Doc. Very much.” You answer honestly, sitting next to her.

“I didn’t think you did...”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Are we going to sleep together now?” She asks again, slipping out of her dress. You don’t reply as you pull an oversized shirt out of your backpack and slip it over her head. She yawns and crawls up to the headboard. You pull back the covers and she slides in and you stand to go and get changed yourself.

“Not gonna be much fun on my own....” she yawns.

“Sorry, was just brushing my teeth.” She smile as you climb into bed next to her and tuck the both of you in.

“Dental Hygiene - very important.” She nods, as her eyes start to droop closed but not before she rolls over and snuggles into you, pulling your arms over her waist.

“Hey (Y/N)?” She mumbles, turning her head back to look at you.

“Yeah Doc?”

“Can we build a fort for my birthday?” She asks, and you almost want to laugh. But you don’t, you smile and brush a piece of hair put of her eyes and place a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Sure thing Doc, now get some rest.” She nods and within seconds is fast asleep. You do laugh then, and follow soon after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fifteen Layers of Birthday Cake and a Fort

Yaz had taken the Doctor out of the TARDIS for the day so you and the others could set up. The TARDIS had provided everything you’d need. So all you had to do was make the best fort to ever exist. You didn’t actually know when the Doctors birthday was but you decided that it was the day she’d regenerated into this body, and the TARDIS had supplied that detail.

It was probably some of your best work. It had tunnels that were big enough that you still had to crawl but you weren’t cramped. It had a maze of little hidey holes and secret tunnels and ladders for upped levels and slides to go down and there was a fireman’s pole that the TARDIS had allowed which would take you straight to the console should you need it. There were also pillows and blankets and snacks everywhere so you were never far away from comfort and in the Maine section was five beanbags, pillows blankets, snacks and a projector so you could all watch movies. It had taken the entire day but it was so worth it.

Hearing the others come back you, Graham and Ryan all ran out of the room and into the kitchen where you were all going to have dinner together. You’d got little hats and streamers and balloons and a Happy Birthday banner and done it up a bit. You’d even gotten her a fifteen layer cake where each layer was one of her top fifteen favourite flavours from her favourite bakery on some obscure planet in the middle of the Hexacortex Galaxy. The TARDIS had really helped you out there, but she was happy to do it.

“Happy Birthday Doc!” You all shouted and set off poppers and blew on the party whistles as Yaz led her into the kitchen. She beamed at the effort and her jaw dropped when she saw the cake.

“This is for me?” She circled it. Picking up the rainbow fez you had all gotten her and putting it on.

“Course! TARDIS said this is the day you regenerated into this body.” Graham smiled, though it was a little sad. They all knew this was also the day that Grace had been taken because of Tim Shaw.

“So we thought we’d put on a nice dinner for ya.” Ryan smiled and threw a streamer at her.

“Thanks Fam! I love it! What’re we having for dinner?” She asked, swiping a bit of the icing from the cake and groaning.

“We know your favourite meal is dessert...”

“Isn’t it everyone’s? It’s just the best! You get to eat all the sweets you want!” She says like its obvious.

“So for dinner it’s cake! Your cake! And we got some ice cream and sweets and biscuits to go with it!” You smile as her smile widens.

“You didn’t...you haven’t...you guys are brilliant!” She hugs you all and dives straight into her cake. Making noises with each layer she tries.

You all laugh and eat until you’re sick, then you have a break and eat some more. It’s several courses later before you all decided that enough is enough and the others say goodnight so they can slip into their food comas, knowing full well that the fort will probably keeps it’s residence for the next hundred years.

You lead her to the room the TARDIS had given you and cover her eyes.

“No peeking.”

“I’m not. Promise! I’m really good at not peeking! Or is it blinking? Am I really good at not blinking......? Either way, I won’t peek!” She smiles and you can feel her trying to peek through your fingers.

“Oi! I said no peeking...” you warn as you open the door.

“Sorry, I’m just super excited! I love surprises! Only when they’re good though - had a few bad ones and I didn’t like them so much...”

“Hope you like this one then.” You say and uncover her eyes.

“Ta-da!” You singsong and she walks slowly forward.

“A fort? For me?” She looks at you with the biggest, dorkiest grin on her face.

“All yours Doc.” You nod and she’s off in a flash, her coat the last thing yo see as she disappears from sight. You here her cries of happiness as she discovers new things, and crunching as she stops for snacks. You follow her in and almost regret putting in so many tunnels when you hear a noise to your left and turn just in time for the Doctor to crash into you having just come down one of the slides. You both go flying into the main area, her landing on top of you, the force winding you a little.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N)! I didn’t know you were down there.” She fusses, straddling your hips so she can check you over. You sit up slightly on your elbows, wincing only a little.

“I’m okay Doc. I’m glad you’re having fun.” You smile, reaching up to brush a piece of hair away from her face. Your hand lingers a little on her cheek and she leans into it, her eyes closing briefly as she reaches up to take your hand so she can move it to place a delicate kiss to the pulse point of your wrist. You sigh and pull her down by her collar so you can kiss her properly. She takes the lead straight away, her hands threading themselves in your hair, desperately trying to pull you closer. You sit up, wrapping your arms around her back as you do so so you don’t break contact. Neither of you are tentative. It’s almost primal, what’s happening between the two of you. If you tried to pull each other any closer you’d meld into one.

Finally you break contact because you both forgot to breathe. You lean your foreheads together as you catch your breath. You smile and give her another peck on her lips.

“I don’t ever want to stop doing that.”

“Knocking me over?”

“If it leads to kissing every time, yeah.” You both chuckle.

“Happy Birthday, Doc.” You smile and kiss her again.

“Sure is.” She smiles cheekily and pushes you back down so you can kiss some more


End file.
